


Freckles and Sunshine

by aspen1156



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspen1156/pseuds/aspen1156
Summary: Aspen Harwood, a bookshop owner, has a troubled past and a hard time trusting people  When she is selected to go on Love Island, how will she react? Will she learn to trust again? Will she find love?
Relationships: Blake/Jakub Zabinski, Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Chelsea/Henrik (Love Island), Graham/Marisol (Love Island), Hannah/Gary Rennell, Hannah/Lottie (Love Island), Hope/Lucas Koh, Hope/Noah (Love Island), Ibrahim/Jo (Love Island), Lottie/Bobby McKenzie, Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Noah/Priya (Love Island), Rocco/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 2





	Freckles and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is one of my first fanfics, (first one was a fail, lol) so i’m new at writing, but trying to get into it! I hope you like it!

As the Jeep bringing me to the Love Island Villa pulled up to the curb outside the hotel I’d been staying at for the last two days, I hopped in the back. “Hey!” I said to the driver, who was now pulling away from the hotel. “Hi,” he responded, nonchalant. 

I decided to pull out one of my favorite books, The Hate U Give. When I read, I get sucked into my own little world. It’s like no one’s there, no one is ever around me when I read. When I read at the bookstore when I was little, my mom always told me that it was a gift I could feel so powerfully, be sucked away where I can relax and live in a book. 

“Miss Harwood? We’re here.” The driver pulled me out of my book, and I shut it to put it back in my purse, but I knew they would be confiscating it, along with my phone as well. I politely asked him if I could put it in my suitcase, and he obliged, and opened the trunk. I zipped it open, slipped the book in, and zipped it closed. 

He slid around me and took the suitcase out of the trunk, sliding the handle up and rolling it over to me. “Thanks,” I said, taking in the sight of the magnificent Villa where I would be staying for the next 6 weeks. It took me back to the moment that my sister decided that I would be joining the show.

She filled out the application, sent in my best photos, and she waited weeks for a response I honestly thought would never come. The second my sister got an email from the producers, she screamed and called me right away, even though I was working at my bookstore. It went something like... “Hel-“ “YOU GOT IN!!!!! YOU GOT IN!!! ASPEN CELIA HARWOOD YOU GOT IN!!!!!” Yeah. You can tell I wasn’t as excited as her, as the thoughts that raced through my head announced. “Katherine Elena Harwood, why did you do this to me?” I had asked, because I’ve never even watched the show, and again, never thought i’d get in. 

“Pen-Pen! I’m already packing for you! They sent us a whole suitcase for your stuff, wow!” And that’s how I got into Love Island. Now, time to meet the girls that will probably hate me. 

I walked back around from the trunk to see another Jeep pull up, but before i could see who got out, someone filming me yelled, “Aspen! We need a shot of you getting out of the car, please do that again!” I sighed, and clambered back into the vehicle. I tried my best to sexily climb out of the jeep, and I guess it was successful as the guy filming me gave me a thumbs up. 

Now, I looked back at the second jeep, as a beautiful dark skinned girl almost trips her way out of her car. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing, and quickly composed myself before she looked at me. She sashayed over, and gracefully gave me a hug, which I responded to and hugged her back. 

“Hey! I’m Hope! Girl, your curves are making that bikini WORK! You are so gorgeous babes!” She said to me, looking me up and down. Well, at least one of them doesn’t hate me. I responded “Thank you so much, Hope! You’re gorgeous as well, the colors on your bikini match your skin tone so well!” 

She thanked me, and we headed inside the Villa. I gawked are the architectural work, as I had helped design my bookstore when we remodeled it. We kept walking until we got to the outside, where there was a gorgeous pool and ALCOHOL! Me and Hope looked at each other, and ran towards the ice bucket. My short little legs didn’t get there fast enough, and Hope got to the bubbles and *POP* went the cork. “Say when” she said, pouring me a glass. She looked at me funny when she was still pouring after the halfway mark, and I just grinned. 

“When,” I said, when it was almost to the top. I downed it in 2 sips, and the third girl walked in when I was pouring my third. “Hey! I’m Lottie! You guys are so pretty! Fierce competition,” She said, hugging us and kissing our cheeks. I looked her up and down, analyzing her tattoos. She seemed to be into witchcraft, which I was into. I had a special section in the bookstore just for practicing magic. Tarot, sage, books on palm reading, healing crystals, singing bowls, the whole lot. 

Lottie seemed amused to catch me staring, and a blush creeped up to my cheeks. “Checking me out?” She asked, with mock seduction. “More like your tattoos,” I started, and decided to end with, “But i’m not opposed to that type of thing, just so you know” And winked. She seemed caught off guard, but bent down (curse my little legs) and whispered (me too) in my ear. Damn girl!

The next girl to walk in was named Hannah, and she was a woman after my own heart. “I just love books! I’m sad that my own prince charming hasn’t walked into my life though..” she trailed off, so I decided to jump in. “Maybe he’s right outside those doors waiting for you to pick him!” She squealed, and started talking about her favorite authors. 

“I never asked what you guys do,” Lottie asks us. before we get a chance to answer, the last girl walks in. “Hey guys! What have I missed?” She asks, coming to stand by me. Wow. I’m still the shortest girl here. “I was just asking what everyone does for a living,” Lottie says. 

“Oh!” Marisol starts. “I’m in uni studying law,” she says, and Hope goes after. “I’m the CEO of a company, I design Sqiddles!” Lottie tells us she’s a makeup artist, which no one questions. Then it’s time for me to tell my story, oh I hope it doesn’t come to that. “I own a bookstore.” They all look at me, contemplating why a very short 24 year old would own a bookstore. Hannah is the only one to talk, saying “OMG! You must love doing that! Having a nice, cozy nook to read books, and oh so many books!” 

*DING*

“IVE GOT A TEXT!” She yells, even though we’re all right there. “It’s time to meet the boys!” she says, excited. 

*DING* 

Marisols phone goes off first, and she turns to us with a mischievous grin, and rushes off outside. Then Lotties phone dings, she goes out and picks. Then Hannah, until it’s just me and Hope. “What’s your type?” I ask, waiting for one of us to get a text. “Oh, if I have to narrow it down,” she pauses, then continues. “If I see a strong, sexy and silent type, I won’t be able to hold myself back,” She says with a wink, and her phone buzzes at the same time. She all but sprints out to get her guy, until i’m all alone. 

I finish the rest of my drink, and go to sit on a bed while I wait. ‘Just my luck, i’m the last girl’ I think, but then, ‘But no one will be able to steal my guy,’ I smile to myself, and then my phone dings. 

‘It’s time.”


End file.
